Conventionally, a technique of SMP (Symmetric MultiProcessor) in which a plurality of computation processing devices shares a storage device is known. An example of an information processing system to which such an SMP technique is applied is an information processing system (information processing apparatus) which connects a plurality of nodes which have each a computation processing device and a storage device through a single bus, and in which each computation processing device shares each storage device. That is, this information processing system has a storage device (shared memory) shared between a plurality of nodes.
An ECC ICE (Error Check and Correct Intermittent Correctable Error) or an ECC PCE (Permanent Correctable Error) occurs in data of such a shared memory. Meanwhile, “ECC ICE” is an intermittent correctable error. That is, “ECC ICE” is a correctable error which occurs over a predetermined number of times within a predetermined time. Further, “ECC PCE” is a fixed correctable error. That is, “ECC PCE” is a correctable error which occurs at a single location in a memory area.
Further, there is a technique of, when error correction is frequently performed in a given page, copying to a second memory area content of the page from a first memory area which includes a location at which an error is corrected, and writing a physical page in a TLB from an address of the first memory area to an address of the second memory area.
Furthermore, there is a technique of, when correctable one bit error occurs upon an access to the shared memory, while a given device writes back data, preventing another device from accessing a memory which the given device is accessing.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-175409        Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-128303        Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-077078        
However, the above techniques have a problem that, if a CE such as an ICE or a PCE is left on memory, an information processing apparatus goes down in some cases, such as soft error happened to memory space where ICE or PCE already exists.